Liar, Liar
by TaintedMoonlight
Summary: It's easy to hide behind anger and indifference. It's easy to lie when you're pretending. It's just plain easy to lie. But lying is much harder when your body betrays you and fear invades you.


**_Liar, Liar_**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I used the right word, but I talk about their headband thingy. I called it the hiate-ite. Forgive me if I used the wrong word or spelled it incorrectly.

* * *

It was coming towards her, and whatever it was, whatever it did, Temari was invariably sure the result would not be good at all.

_Oh_, definitely not.

She shouldn't have…

She cursed, she never should have ignored Shikamaru's plan just because she was angry at him. Lord, how stupid was she? Ignoring the tactics of a genius because he said certain _things_ about her? There was plenty of time for anger when her life wasn't at stake.

Oh she was definitely an idiot.

Her body frozen in place Temari shut her eyes tight ready for the oncoming blow.

Then she heard it, with a sickening sound, it struck…But…she felt nothing. Her eyes slid open to find Shikamaru fall to the floor in front of her, _bleeding_.

Bleeding terribly.

"Troublesome, woman." He hissed at her.

"Oh, kami." She gasps. A true and honest gasp of fear.

The jutsu holding her glued to the floor dissipates and Temari can move again. Shikamaru's grasping his side tightly, his face in pain.

"Your fan." He mutters at her. "Summon Kamatari."

She stutters, "W-what? That doesn't work, you s-saw—"

"Dammit, Temari, trust me."

She picks up her fan from the floor. Bringing her thumb to her mouth she bites, and the red liquid slides easily. She nods. She owes him that much. Her arms feel weak and fragile, and the weight of the fan is hard, but she ignores everything and swipes. "kuchiyose no jutsu: kirikirimai!"

She expects the jutsu to disappear as it did the first time, and it does, but it sets of a paper bomb. Which sets off another, and another. And soon thousands of paper bombs are going off and threads are swinging from branches and Temari can't see anymore. All she sees is clouds of dust.

She coughs as the dirt falls into her throat, it scratches her esophagus and burns her insides; the impact of the explosions toss her back straight into a tree, and the heavy body of Shikamaru crashes onto her lap.

Eyes watering, the scene before her clears and she can see. It was all a trap. "Clever." She says to him.

He says nothing but tries to rise from her lap.

He can't.

He inhales sharply and falls back roughly.

"Don't move baka."

Her hand instinctively heads to the spot were the blood is coming from. Temari gasps. Ever-so-slightly, but he hears it.

He chuckles. "So it IS as bad as I think."

"It's not…It's not so bad." _It's very bad_. It's a wound the size of her palm, but a deep one. A poisoned one. She's been around with Kankurou long enough to know a poisoned wound when she sees one. And she also knows enough to decipher what kind of damage the poison can do. No, this wasn't good at all. Moving him would cause the poison to further circulate through his veins. The nearest village was too far away, he'd be dead before she was even close if she tried moving him. And leaving him to get help was out of the question. The wound was far too large and bleeding far too profusely. You couldn't leave a wound like that unattended. He would surely die if…

He couldn't.

But there was nothing she could do but sit and wait for help. Temari swore. Helplessness did not sit well with her. It never had. Her pale fingers flexed before his injury. Moving her hand she pressed it firmly against his wound, causing a sharp intake of breath from Shikamaru.

"Wouldn't bandages work better woman?" He breathed in irritation.

"We don't even have any bandages, idiot." Bandages and cloth wouldn't work anyway, she'd have to move him and that would spread the poison. Who knew how strong this particular one was. It _was_ strong, but she didn't know how strong. She didn't dare move him.

Any medical supplies she had weren't on her person; this was the best she could do at the moment.

The best she could…

Temari wanted to hit herself.

This idiot wasn't supposed to be hurt. _She_ was the one who was supposed to have the injury. It was _her_ fault. Why'd _he_ have to take the hit?

"Hunh." He clicked his tongue matter-of-factly. "I'm going to die aren't I?

Temari liked acting like she knew a lot. She liked smirking, and raising an eyebrow. She liked scoffing and rolling her eyes. Temari _loved_ to act like she knew a lot of things, but when it came right down to it, Temari knew very little, and she _knew_ it.

Now, he was a little different. He shrugged indifferently like his opinion was pointless. He stared plainly to explain the stupidity of others. He rolled his eyes, and smirked a tiny smirk. But he didn't seem to like it. He just seemed to _know_ it. He seemed to bear the mask of all-knowing as if it were a burden he had to succumb to; a burden that he'd rather not have. He'd speak his little speech, explain his little plan, but it was almost as if he disliked it. Shikamaru acted like he knew everything, and the problem was, he actually knew a lot.

Not that he knew everything. Temari knew him well enough to know that he was irreparably human, and he too, did not know all.

Temari grimaced warm liquid squishing onto her palm.

Unfortunately.

It would have been good if…

_If_.

"You'll be fine." She said to him, worry ever prevalent upon her brow. How she hated herself for not being good at hiding her emotions, not the right way anyway. The only way Temari had ever been able to conceal her feelings was to ensconce them in a heavy veil of sarcasm and rudeness. And those two things would not help. No, they wouldn't help now at all.

His black eyes, duller than usual, stared up at her with a smile. "You were always so full of shit."

She'd never wanted to cry more than she did now. Which was stupid because she'd been through so many worse things before.

She's never seen anyone die right before her, she reasoned. She's never pressed her hands against a wound of a comrade knowing no matter what she'll do, he'll _die_. That's why, she tells herself, that's why she wants to cry. That's why water is building behind her eyes, and holding the tears seems to be the hardest thing she's ever done. "I am _not_ full of shit." She seethes, resorting to anger, because it's the only thing helping her from decomposing at the moment. "You WILL be fine, baka."

She can almost see his shrug, hear his scoff, and feel his 'are-you-really-that-stupid?' gaze. Even though in the state he's in he can't do any of those.

"Lying, Temari;" he says slowly, "I know you well enough to pick out your truths from your bullshit."

"You don't know me. And you _will_ be fine."

He closes his eyes. "If it makes you feel better to say so, then go ahead."

She's always hated him. She's hated him more than any other she's ever met. From the very beginning, his attitude, his demeanor, his manner of speaking, his intelligence, has struck her every nerve. She's fantasized, quite continually about wrapping her hands around his neck and drawing every breath from his body. She's often wondered, if she had ever done that, would his lazy demeanor drop? Would he actually show fear and care?

She knows the answer now.

Here he lies, dying, and all he can do is smile with his eyes and call her a liar. All he can do is call her bluff as he always does and rub his _truth_ and intelligence in her face.

Hate is too simple a word to describe how she feels toward him. Because it doesn't work. Time and time again, he would look upon her with his arrogant smirk and pull out every fib in her words. Show her that he could see through her every façade. Time and time again, he did it; lord, how he loved to point out her flaws. He couldn't just leave her with her acting.

"_You're by far the best woman I've ever played at Shogi."_

"_**Woman**__?" she had asked eyebrows raised in silent fury. "I'm better than—"_

"_Empty bravado is so obvious on you."_

_In which her face turned red and she turned her head haughtily._

_A smirk. "Damaged your pride have I?"_

"_Shut up, Nara. I will beat you at Shogi one day."_

_Another smirk. "Say what you like Temari. Only you and I really know how false you believe your statement to be."_

How he infuriated her. To no end. _To no end_.

But at the same time, she didn't mind his company altogether. She rather…enjoyed it.

"Nara, don't you dare close your eyes."

His eyes opened slowly at the ever-prevalent self-righteous look upon his face. "And why not?" The words slipped carelessly and harshly from his lips.

Temari was afraid he was getting worse. "It's easier to die."

Even in his weakened state he managed a scoff. "Don't be stupid. It does not make it easier to die."

"You can't humor me at all, can you?" She muttered bitterly, screaming thoughts of fear and remorse swimming through her mind.

"I never have." He responds calmly. "Someone has to call you out on your shit. Besides, I'm going to die anyway so—"

"Shut up, Shikamaru." She spits out. "Don't say that."

"What? That I'll die? Newsflash, Temari, **I will**, and soon."

If he weren't already dying, she smack him. She'd throttle him, she bestow him with bruises and cuts, but she settles for anger. For yelling. "If you don't shut up about that, I will – I will…"

"Leave?" He's giving her a suggestion. He wants her to leave. Temari seethes. "No, you jackass. I wouldn't do that."

"You should." He closes his eyes again. "It would be best."

"Since when do you know everything?" She spits out. "I never listen to your stupidities anyway."

"Which is why we're in this predicament in the first place."

Temari's eyes close shut.

_I'm sorry._

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry, okay! I'm stupid, and **I'm stupid,** and I'm sorry." The tears are closer to falling than they've ever been. "When I'm angry I get stupid." She knows the blood is spilling past her hand way too fast. She knows he's near the end. "Go ahead. Call me out on it, Shikamaru. Yell at me." She's begging him now. "It's my fault. Point out my flaws!" Her eyes open slowly. "Like you always do."

His eyes soften. "Temari, I'm not – I've never…I don't blame you for anything. "Well," his eyes close again, his voice getting softer than she's ever heard it, "I love you. I blame you for making that easy."

Temari chokes on the sob threatening to pass through her lips, so only a feeble upsetting noise is heard. Her free hand rises to her mouth to catch the sob, and her eyes squeeze shut tightly. "You're not supposed to say that." She manages through gritted teeth.

"Oh?"

"I hate you, Shikamaru. I hate you so much."

"Lying Temari."

"I am not." She sobs softly. She waits for his reply, but he doesn't. He doesn't call her out. He doesn't smirk with his eyes. He doesn't move. She tries so hard not to cry. She pushes onto his wound more firmly. "You're not supposed to die. You're not. You can't – You can't be right. Not this time. Please, Kami, just not this time. You can be right every day after this if it so pleases you, but be wrong this _one_ damn time. BE WRONG."

There is no movement.

She looks up, never removing her hand from his wound.

_She_ was supposed to die.

Not…

Not _him_…

Idiot.

Footsteps, she hears footsteps and then voices.

And then pink hair is in front of her.

"Temari." The girl says firmly. "Temari!"

"Tell me he's not dead, Sakura. Prove him wrong."

_Prove __**me**__ wrong._

She sits in the waiting room, legs crossed, palms pressed together, head bowed resting on her hands. She's biting her lip and her leg is jiggling like mad. Inside she feels as if her entire body is convulsing and throbbing. Her mind is functioning at a pace she's really not happy with. It's too fast and frenzied, and giving the thoughts that are arising in her imagination she wishes she could stop thinking. Just for now.

It's fear, she knows, what she's feeling now. But it's a fear so deep and pulsating that the fear alone scares her. When she had heard Gaara was captured by the Akatsuki she had felt all the breath leave her body and the same feeling of inner convulsion plague her. When she saw Kankurou so near death after his battle with Sasori, once more every breath left her body, the convulsion overtook her, and not one single thought could arise in her mind. Both times the fear was so grave and severe she was terrified she would never be able to function perfectly once more. But this time – THIS time she could swear it was worse. Ten time worse. She was actually having difficulty keeping the tears from falling.

Shinobi don't cry.

Shinobi don't cry.

A shinobi must learn to control their emotions.

She was reminded strongly after that mission. The first one Shikamaru led as a Chuunin. When the lazy idiot had been sitting in this very same waiting room, twiddling his fingers, feeling unfit to be a shinobi, and later – crying. She'd reprimanded him; in her odd way she had hoped to comfort him, the only way she knew how. Admittedly she was terrible at such gentle things like consoling, but she HAD believed every word she had told him. And how here she was, on the brink of falling into pure tears.

_Sacrifice is an inevitable part of missions._

What a load of bullshit. Kami, she _was_ full of it.

She tensed briefly as Shikamaru's thin blonde teammate sat beside her. The beautiful kunoichi leant against the wall and fiddled with her platinum hair.

Temari said nothing. She pressed her hands together more firmly and tried to urge the jittering in her leg to stop.

It wasn't going very well.

"You know I've never liked you." Ino says quietly.

"I know."

"I like you even less after you've said that Shika's condition is entirely your fault."

Temari winces. She hates how Ino calls Shikamaru Shika. She's not entirely sure why. Maybe it's jealousy. Most likely it is jealousy. Even if they both insist they see each other as siblings. "I'm sorry."

"Shikamaru is in love you though." Ino says simply.

Temari doesn't say anything.

"To be quite honest, I think he's been in love with you ever since he first laid eyes on you. During the Chuunin exam so long ago."

Temari's insides squirmed even more. She hadn't known that. And even now as the fear in her body overwhelmed her entire person, she sort of thought, that…maybe she didn't WANT to know that. Not now.

"You're not as angry as you usually are." Ino mutters. Her bright eyes are staring profusely at the sand nin. "You're scared aren't you?"

"…Perhaps."

"You should feel guilty."

Temari fidgets. "You think I don't?" Her voice is cold. Temari almost sighs in relief. The mere action of such cold fury returning to her voice liberates her. The only way she knows to hide is in sarcasm and anger. Thank Kami her anger is back.

"I'm sure you do. I've never seen you show so much nervousness in the entire time I've known you." Ino quits playing with her hair and stares at the sand-nin.

Temari could feel the pretty twit's eyes boring into her.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't want to answer that question."

"I thought so." Ino seemed to ponder something for a bit before she spoke again. "I know I've sounded like a bitch so far, but that's only because, well, I love Shikamaru. And…"

_Love_.

Temari wanted to spit.

The blonde rolls her eyes, "Oh, don't look so crestfallen and furious. I didn't even know such a reaction was possible. I don't mean _your_ kind of love. I love him like I would a brother." The blonde continues methodically. "The reason I've never liked you is because I never thought you really cared. To be honest, I'm still not sure you really care. But, you're here, and you're jittering, and for the love of all that's good, you look like you're about to cry. You MUST care about him." She pauses. "Sakura told me you were pleading with spirits or something when she and the other shinobi found you two. I suppose that does have some meaning. I suppose—"

"Ino, does this have a point?" Temari spits out. Somehow her voice sounds like a toss up between sorrow and fury.

Ino harrumphs. "You _are_ a bitch, you know that? Kami only knows why Shika is so enamored with you." The blonde presses her fingers together and sighs. "He's not dying so you can stop fidgeting."

Temari starts, the jittering and convulsions in her body freezing so suddenly she almost falls from her seat. "WHAT?"

"He's not dying. Right now he's just receiving medicine."

"Why didn't—" Temari begins furiously.

Ino cuts her off. "You're a foreign shinobi; they didn't quite feel that indulging you on a state you induced was entirely necessary."

Temari blushed furiously, "Look, Ino, I really am s—"

"Stop with your apologies already." Ino orders. "I _do_ believe you."

"Why did you come to tell me then?" The manic fear slides from her body slowly, but there's still a terror layering her insides, but a relief – a relief so profound that she's astonished that her fear had been quite so extreme. "You're supposed to loathe me."

"Weren't you _listening_, Temari-san?" Ino sighs in irritation. "I have disliked you in the past because I doubted you cared for Shika. And every reaction you have shown today seems to prove otherwise." The blonde tucks her bangs behind her ear. "I didn't quite so much come to inform you as I did to _asses_ you. Forgive me for that. Do you loathe me?"

"Not quite. I never have. I've just…" _Been mortifyingly jealous of you? Wanted to murder you? Strongly disliked you at certain moments because of reactions YOU were given._ Temari sighs. "I've envied you." Ino's look is one of slight shock and minor glee. The skinny blonde probably adores being envied. "Ino-san—"

"Just Ino."

"Ino…I…Can Shikamaru get…Would I be able to…"

"He's lucid." Ino explains. "He's allowed for visits. His mother and father were inside when I came to find you. But…" Ino sighed and looked apologetic, "I don't think they'll allow you in. Not quite yet. Probably not for awhile."

Temari's lips twist into a scowl. Yes, quite right. She should've figured the Konohans wouldn't allow her the grace of seeing him. It was her fault after all. It left an infuriatingly bitter taste in her mouth. "Thank you, Ino." Temari stood, "Give Shikamaru my regards will you?" Her voice sounded tight and strained to her own ears. "I will be at my hotel."

Ino's thin fingers clamp around her wrist. "Boy, are you an interesting person." The blonde's nails dig into her skin and pull her back slightly.

Temari bites her lip; why would she want to cry NOW? She just can't help the prickling behind her eyelids.

"Look, I said that they wouldn't allow you to see him. That doesn't mean that I won't take you to see him anyway."

"But you—"

"I think Shikamaru would find it very pleasing to see you. And even if I _still_ found you an arrogant uncaring woman I would still sneak you in." Ino pulled her into a hallway. "My family's emotions precede my own." The blonde's shiny lips purse into a scowl. "Even if Tsunade will KILL me once she figures out what I've done."

"Ino, I don't want to see hi—"

The look the Yamanaka gives is a frightening one. It's serious and determined, and bossy, "Shikamaru is completely right, you are full of shit. First you ask me if you can see him and now you insist you do not want to? If this is about me getting in trouble, ignore it. I'm always getting into trouble with Tsunade. It's never bit me in the ass yet. And if this is some pride-filled bullshit, swallow your damn pride and admit what Shikamaru is quite sure of."

Temari bites her lower lip and looks at the floor. "And what would that be?" She questions softly.

"He insists that he's in love with you. And you are hopelessly and irreparably in love with him." Ino clicks her tongue matter-of-factly. "Now, come."

The beautiful blonde leads Temari all throughout the hospital, weaving and turning, and ducking and in certain instances hiding. Ino keeps going until she comes to a room at the very end of some corridor. Temari's not even sure where she IS anymore. The leaf kunoichi pushes her in the room, following after her quietly.

Inside a very irate brunette woman sits by Shikamaru on his bed, her arms crossed and lips twisted into a furious scowl. Temari knows a thing or two about glares and the glare the woman is giving Shikamaru is one that could chill even _her_. A man strongly resembling Shikamaru leans against the wall, a slight smirk upon his lips. This man, Shikamaru's father Temari presumes from the resemblance, seems to be enjoying his son's discomfort from the woman's glare.

"Honestly, Shikamaru!" The woman says in exasperation. "At the rate your going you will die before your father. Tell me once more WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING TAKING THE BLOW FOR A—"

"Yoshino?" Ino interrupts nervously.

Apparently the woman even scares the bold blond. "Ino, I am talking with—" Yoshino begins coldly, but halts as her eyes settle upon Temari.

Temari tries her best not to fidget. But considering the still nervous jumbling inside of her it makes it difficult. Shikamaru's eyes glaze over at her in mild surprise and then gratitude (at least that's what Temari thinks) at Ino.

Ino fidgets. "I'd kind of hoped Yoshino would be gone now." The blonde mutters under her breath.

"You," Yoshino articulates coldly, "must be Temari of Sunagakure."

"Yes, and I—"

"You almost killed my son." She accuses.

"I'm very—"

"My ONLY son. And you have the gall to step inside this—"

Temari took a deep breath, and prepared herself for the worst. If she let Shikamaru's mother continue this would only end terribly. Of course interrupting her also seemed a bad idea, but hell, Temari couldn't be wrong every single time right? "Yoshino-san, you have every right to be furious with me, and to be honest, I believe you have the right to kill me if you so chose. Yes, I believe I am to blame, and no words I could say to you now or in the future could every express how remorseful I am and they could certainly could never make up for what I have done today. The fact of the matter is, I acted foolishly and let my anger rule me as I'm afraid I have quite the tendency to do and I should be the one severely injured or dead—"

"OF COURSE! THIS IS YOUR—"

Temari held up a hand. "Yoshino-san, please allow me to finish, and then afterwards you can yell and attack me to your heart's content. I assure you I will offer no defense on my part on whatever treatment you wish to give unto me. I am in love with your son and my mistakes tonight have caused you grief. And I am truly sorry. I do not deserve forgiveness from you, but I can only ask. On the honor of the once famed Sabaku clan, if you so wish it I will hang up my hiate-ite and denounce my title as a ninja as recompense." She finishes with a slight bow in the direction of the angered woman.

For awhile everyone in the room is speechless and their eyes are wide.

Ino speaks first. "You're kidding right? You won't _really_ quit being a shinobi?"

"I am quite serious, Ino."

"B-But," Ino splutters, "You have to be the best kunoichi in Suna. One of the best shinobi in your entire village! You can't denounce your life as a ninja!"

"I can and if Yoshino-san wishes I will."

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Ino blurts out furiously. "I don't care if you HAD killed Shikamaru you can't possibly do such a thing. You made a freaking mistake! Everybody on the face of the earth does that and I don't see them offering to quit at the will of an angered mother!"

"Ino," Shikamaru interrupts, "such a practice is actually very honored in Suna. And one done only when…when the person they've harmed…"

"Is one they are in love with. One they would choose to die for and they truly believe to be their soulmate." Shikaku finishes for Shikamaru. "It's quite rare."

"You mean what you say?" Yoshino questions seriously.

"Yes."

"Give me your hiate-ite."

"MOM!" Shikamaru hisses.

"Yoshino!" Shikaku says to her in shock.

Ino's lips purse, but she says nothing.

Temari undoes the knot at the back of her head and places it in the woman's hands. "If it so pleases you, I will never participate in another shinobi act from this point forward."

She was sad. Quite so. But Temari had meant every word she said, and Yoshino had made her intent quite clear. So much for being more that just a stupid girl with nothing more to offer than a stupid unhelpful life. So much for her dreams.

"Mom," Shikamaru begins furiously. Temari doesn't think she's ever heard his voice gain such an astonishing tone of anger. "You cannot ask her to—"

"Shikamaru, be quiet." Yoshino mutters. The brunette woman traces the symbol on her hiate-ite, then diverts her gaze back up to Temari. "You love my son?"

"Unfortunately."

"Explain."

"He's lazy. He's indifferent. He's chauvinistic. He's a jackass. He acts like he knows everything and knows quite a lot. He NEVER lets me win – not really. He says things at exactly the wrong time. And he could be so much more than he's willing to let himself be. The problem is despite all that bad, the good far outweighs it."

A small smile splits the woman's scowl.

"Yoshino-san, if you are quite satisfied I would like to speak with Shikamaru in private."

"Of course." At her words, Ino and Shikaku shuffle out immediately. The brunette stands and stares at Temari for a bit longer. "Sakura tells me, it's because of your knowledge and perseverance that my son is indeed alive this time. And I'm aware you have saved him before." She then extends her hiate-ite back. "You are a shinobi, Temari-san, don't ever let a mistake, even if it concerns your love's health destroy the chance you have to make the world a better place." She pauses. "I do not wish any more apology or action than you have already given. I do not require for you to 'quit' as Ino put it. What I do require, Temari-san, is that you mold my son. Make sure he uses some of his potential will you?" There's a very visible smile on her. "I'm sure such a tough, strong, and honorable woman as yourself can manage to motivate Shikamaru. You did after all get him to take a hit for you." She leaves but not before smacking Temari forcefully on the back of her head.

Temari stumbles and massages the back of her head.

"Well, that was interesting." Shikamaru mumbles.

"Your mother is terrifying."

"I told you she was troublesome."

"Well, yeah, but how was I supposed to believe THAT? You say everybody is troublesome, dammit. You say _I'm_ troublesome."

"You are."

She scowls. "You know what? You're getting on my nerves, I'm just going to—"

"So you offered to give up the shinobi way just to tell me that I was irritating?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

That infuriating smirk is still on his lips.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE IDIOT! WHAT I WANTED TO TELL YOU, IS THAT YOU ARE THE BIGGEST FUCKING ASSHOLE ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TAKING THAT HIT FOR ME!? DAMMIT, LAZY, YOU COULD'VE DIED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE IF YOU DIED. WELL, ME NEITHER, YOU IDIOT!

"IF YOUR MOTHER WEREN'T STANDING OUTSIDE I'D PROBABLY STRANGLE YOU! OR BREAK YOUR FUCKING BONES! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I _HATE_ YOU! I ALMOST FUCKING CRIED OVER YOU, YOU KNOW THAT?! I COULDN'T THINK, OR BREATHE, OR EVEN TALK RIGHT! I CONVERSED WITH INO AND WASN'T ABLE TO INSULT HER ONCE! NOT ONCE! I BARELY EVEN MANAGED THE ANGRY TONE AND THAT WAS ONLY FOR ABOUT TWO DAMN SENTENCES! KAMI, I'VE NEVER MET SOMEONE I HATE MORE THAN YOU!"

Her yelling didn't seem to perturb him in the least. "If you keep yelling at me, woman, the urge I have to kiss you will disappear."

She scowls, and bites her lip. She opens her mouth to continue yelling, but can't find any words.

"I knew it." He says with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be so fucking happy! You were wrong about dying!"

He rolls his eyes. "C'mere, troublesome woman."

"I will not."

"I'm incapacitated."

"I am not moving, Nara."

"Pride is a terrible vice."

Temari growls and stomps over to the lazy shadow nin. Her fingers clench around the front of his shirt and pull him up.

He is the most annoying man she's ever met. Why the hell does she have to love him?

Because love makes fools of us all.

She presses her lips to his like she's wanted to for the longest time. His lips are soft and he tastes of chocolate. She could tell Yoshino or Ino that Shikamaru is breaking hospital rules and sneaking in chocolate, but as the kiss goes deeper she decides there's no need. His kisses, she finds, aren't at all like his personality. There not the least bit lazy. They're demanding, and hungry, and furiously passionate.

She pulls away, albeit a bit reluctantly, but she DOES have her pride (vice or not), "I am quite done yelling at you for today, and for the next few days, since the Hokage most likely won't allow me back in the hospital. I am going to my hotel and the minute you are released, I expect you to go visit me, do you understand me, Nara!?"

"Fine, fine, troublesome woman."

"And you are taking the Jounin exams."

He raises an eyebrow. "I most definitely am not."

"If you ever intend to kiss me again, Nara Shikamaru, you most certainly will."

"Who says I want to?"

"You do."

"Do not."

"Bullshit." Temari ties her hiate-ite behind her head once more. "I may not know everything but I do know some things. You very much enjoy kissing me and desire to do more. You WILL take the Jounin exams and I'm quite sure you will pass on your first try. You WILL marry me at some point in the indeterminate future. And you will _never_ do something stupid like this again."

"Mmm…" Shikamaru looks up at her an amused look in his eyes. "Almost correct. I will pass the Jounin exams on my SECOND try, I will _always_ do something stupid like what I did today when it comes to you, and we will have two children: first a girl then a boy."

"What if I want three?" Temari objects.

"It's troublesome, but for you the plans can change. After all, I'm not always correct."

She laughs. Softly, but it's still a laugh. "See me when you're out!" she says to him as she heads out the room.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" He asks almost pleadingly.

She won't admit it, but she really wants a goodbye kiss too. "Maybe." She walks to him and presses her soft lips to his. "I suppose almost getting killed merits it."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not really fond of the beginning… I intended the title to be "Bullshit" but I didn't think it would be a good idea to have the title be a cuss word. 


End file.
